


喜欢你8

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan





	喜欢你8

勿上升真人，纯属自己歪歪

第八章接上文!

周九良掠夺着孟鹤堂口腔中的空气，逐渐感觉到好转，孟鹤堂推开周九良，大口喘着气，刚刚的吻，仿佛要窒息一样。孟鹤堂晃了晃脑袋，让窒息感稍微好了一些。孟鹤堂一把抱起周九良从地下车库找到电梯，回到自己的家中。

孟鹤堂刚把门打开，抱着周九良进了卧室，刚想把周九良放在床上。周九良一把拉过孟鹤堂的领带，两人一起倒在床上，欲望支配着周九良寻找着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，用力的吸吮着。一吻过后，孟鹤堂微微停下了动作，看向身下的周九良。

周九良因为被信息素刺激分化，从而导致发情期来的迅猛，周九良的身体因为反应微微颤抖着，不安分地扭动着身子，后穴不断分泌着肠液，浸湿了身下的床单，周九良泪眼婆娑地看向孟鹤堂，无意识的发出自己的信息素与孟鹤堂的信息素混合在一起，满屋子都是柠檬红茶和茉莉花茶的味道。

孟鹤堂再也忍不住了，翻身把周九良压在身下，“九良，孟哥也是迫不得已……”孟鹤堂撕开周九良的衣裳，纤细的手游走在周九良的胸前，在他的突起周边画着圆，时不时的按压一下他的小樱桃，惹得周九良一阵呻吟“嗯啊～孟哥～我……想要。”

“孟哥在，九良乖，孟哥让你舒服，怎么样”孟鹤堂解着周九良的腰带，褪去他的西装裤，露出一条黑色的平角内裤，抚摸着隔着内裤的分身“嗯～要～孟哥我要～”

孟鹤堂快速的褪去自己身上的衣服，硕大的分身因为内裤的缘故，弹了出来，孟鹤堂把周九良的内裤脱下来，扔到一旁，把他的腿摆成M型，看着从未被开拓过的菊穴，自己的分身不禁涨大了些  
。

孟鹤堂吻上周九良的唇，手指在周九良的后穴中慢慢地探入，后穴不自觉的将孟鹤堂的手指卷入，里面粉红色的媚肉不断地收缩着，孟鹤堂又塞进第二根手指，周九良呻吟着:“孟哥～嗯～啊～我……想”

孟鹤堂轻声安抚道:“航航，乖～孟哥马上就给你～”孟鹤堂慢慢地给周九良做着扩充，又塞进了第三根手指，周九良无意识的低声嘤咛了一声，“嗯啊～哈～好～好舒服～”在后穴足够湿润了之后，孟鹤堂慢慢的进入。周九良泪眼汪汪地一遍又一遍地喊着孟鹤堂:“痛～孟哥痛～那里好痛……”

周九良慢慢地适应孟鹤堂在他身体里的律动，“嗯啊～孟哥～”孟鹤堂把周九良反转过来，让他的臀部紧挨着自己的欲望，抓着周九良的臀瓣，抽插着，硕大的欲望拍打着周九良的臀部，原本雪白的颜色逐渐变红，孟鹤堂得手也因为菊穴给分身带来的快感更加用力，明显的可以看到臀部上的爪印。

“乖乖，舒服吗”孟鹤堂撞击着周九良身体的最深处，一下一下的撞到菊心上，“孟哥～啊～那……那里～不要碰那里～太～太快了～慢，慢些～”孟鹤堂使着坏心思，将分身抽出三分之二，再悉数插入，来回循环数次，在情动之下，周九良的生殖腔打开了，孟鹤堂楞了一下并没有选择彻底标记周九良，孟鹤堂怕周九良知道自己强行标记了他，周九良会走到越远越好的地方，彻底的离开他。孟鹤堂用手抚摸着周九良的后劲，然后虔诚的吻了上去，牙齿轻轻地咬了上去，只做了个临时标记。周九良低声吼了一下，释放出来了一摊白浊，孟鹤堂吻了吻周九良的嘴角，然后抱起周九良去了浴室收拾残局，等两人身上都清爽了过后，卧室也不能睡了 去了周九良的房间，两人沉沉睡去。

周九良的发情期持续了三天。在这三天里孟鹤堂寸步不离的守着周九良身边，在周九良的情潮来临的时候，温柔的满足周九良的欲望，但是从来不永久标记周九良。

———————————————————  
我也不怎么会写，请谅解！我很害羞的！

九良醒来后见堂堂没有彻底标记他会怎么想  
九良会告诉堂堂他喜欢他吗？  
请期待下一章！  
——————————————————  
这里吾性空山，多谢喜欢！


End file.
